


There's always a First for Everything

by Tigris_Lilium



Series: Overwatch Quickfics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigris_Lilium/pseuds/Tigris_Lilium
Summary: A series of first's between the archer and the gunslinger on their first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of McHanzo Week - First Time.
> 
> I wanted to play with first times, not just with first dates. First time McCree sees things in Hanzo, and vice versa.
> 
> Might make some more fics for McHanzo Week depending on the day. Expect around 2 more of these (I had these planned for a week aaaaa)

“McCree here. Got my rounds done. How’re y’all doing on your ends?”

“Tracer reporting! Everything’s in tip top shape on the left side!”

“Lucio coming in, all done on the right. Just finished rewiring the frayed lines, but it’s looking good now!”

“Genji here. All preparations up here have been made.”

“Good work, everyone.” The gunslinger tipped his hat up, examining the final results. “One more test. Now, let’s light ‘em up, Winston!”

“Uh, right!” A few small noises, and the sudden burst of light illuminated against the red and purple evening skies.

\--

The time has finally come. Three long months out on a grueling undercover mission has led to this moment. Almost a month of compliments, flirtatious smiles and playful jabs at the archer during training and sparring sessions. A slight hint of reciprocation, his cold scowl eventually replaced with amused smirks, chuckling at ridiculous jokes the gunslinger threw. Only to be shot down before their next mission briefing. “When the job is done,” The shorter man replied, eyes holding a tinge of regret before reading through the mission files.

Three long damn months, and it’s finally paid off, Jesse thinks to himself, for them to finally have their first date. 

He quickly inspected his outfit: His stetson that he’ll never dream of parting with, a newly-bought brown leather jacket, paired with dark blue jeans, his boots and his spurs. McCree considered keeping his signature serape but not for this occasion.

He’s waiting inside, just beside the doors that led to the back of Watchpoint. In the silence of the indoors, and the minutes passing by before he and the archer were to meet, thoughts start filling the back of his mind. What if the setup malfunctions in the middle of their date? What if the frayed lines break and completely ruin the romantic mood he’s been longing for for so long? What if he trips along the trail, what if Hanzo thinks he’s a complete idio--

“Jesse?”

Jesse whips his head up, taken out of his worrisome stupor by the man of the hour, the sight for the sorest eyes. The gunslinger now can’t help but stare: Instead of his usual kyudo-gi, Hanzo’s wearing a yukata under a coat, intricate patterns of blue and green along the expensive black fabric, and probably costs more than McCree’s entire outfit combined, even. And, God forbid, Hanzo’s hair is down this time, the dark silken locks draping his shoulders slightly. The other man eyes him quizzically, brows slightly furrowed. He notices Jesse’s amber eyes on his clothing. “Is something wrong? I’m not overdressed, am I?”

“Not at all, sweetheart. ‘Matter of fact, I feel pretty  _ underdressed _ now.” McCree recovers quickly, smiling as he straightened and opened the door for the other man. Hanzo smiled softly at the compliment, following him, a breeze of brisk cool air met them as they exited.

“I’m looking forward to what you have in store, Jesse. You’ve kept me waiting.” Hanzo chuckled, tucking his arms into his sleeves to protect them from the cold wind. After they had finally landed in Gibraltar after their mission, Jesse needed to put his plan into action, and he needed the help of a select few members of Overwatch to, in just two days, accomplish a feat that would normally take an entire month.

“Oh, trust me darlin’, you’ll love it so much, I’ll have you falling for me faster than hot knife through butter.” McCree’s sing-song response was returned with a laugh and the slightly sharp jab of an elbow.

They walked side by side, shoulders nearly touching, along the dirt path that wound around a hill to a small trail that curved upwards and along the mountainside. Several trees lined the left with the view of the ocean to the right, small wooden guard rails the only thing between the trail and the edge of the cliffside. The sun was barely touching the line the ocean made, the sky various hues of dark blue, purple, and orange. The trail was just about visible, but within a few hours it would be nearly pitch black.

It was about the time for the plan to unfold; In the midst of his silent excitement and nervousness, McCree’s hand fidgeted for a cigar, but he didn’t bring any with him this time. Steeling himself, he stopped at the base of the trail. Hanzo stopped as well, watching the other man, curiosity in his eyes.

“Alright, Athena,” McCree raised his voice. They were already around a mile away from the base, where normally communications would be nigh impossible with the AI, but thanks to Winston’s tinkering with the system, there was a response. The sounds of electricity and power started, and slowly, the entrance of the  trail, and the foliage around it, began to illuminate a warm yellow. Lanterns were laid around the edges of the trail, and one by one they appeared, further illuminating the trees and the path beyond, almost a mile long. Lights were strewn about the barren trees that dotted the side of trail.

The cowboy immediately looked to his left, to gauge the other’s reaction, what he thought of this spectacle. Hanzo was silent, focusing on the illuminated scene before him. His eyes were wide, almost sparkling are against the numerous lights laid before him. Jesse’s proud grin on his features slowly fell, mesmerized by the archer for a moment. He eventually ushered Hanzo forward, walking along the path.

“So, uh…” Jesse struggled to find the right words, still caught off guard by the archer’s earlier expression. “Do you like it?”

“I do. I was not aware of this place when I came here.” Hanzo murmured, gaze fixated on the lit lanterns dotting the ground around them.

The trail was sloped comfortably enough for them to climb without breaking a sweat, and all the while Hanzo’s eyes wandered along the scenery; as the sky grew darker as the sun set, the lights seemed so much brighter, angelic glows along the trail. 

And at the same time, Jesse couldn’t stop staring at the archer, spotting features he never got a closer look of until now. His expression was softer than he had ever seen it. During the mission they shared, he always looked gruff, eyebrows knit. This was a side of Hanzo he had never seen before, a side he was not used to just yet. Jesse had trouble forming words, something to break the silence, something to keep his mind off of how  _ content  _ the other man looked.

They eventually reached the peak of the mountain, a large tree standing before them, all lit with orbs of yellow and orange, stark against the darkening sky. They remained silent for a while, simply watching.

“Genji helped me with this one,” McCree started with an embarrassed smile. “Couldn’t reach that high even with a ladder. Fell on my ass and he just stood there making me look bad in front of everyone!” He remembers how he could practically  _ feel _ the younger Shimada’s grin through the visor after nearly injuring himself twice while setting up the tree.

“Did he, now?” Hanzo suddenly laughed, warm and full of mirth, and Jesse’s heart skipped a beat. He tipped his hat down to hide his heated cheeks.

The cowboy led the archer to a blanket and a basket laid out at the base of the tree. Hanzo sat comfortably on the blanket and watched the other take out a flash of sake and two ceramic cylindrical cups from the basket, eyes widening at the familiar insignia on them.

“Got it straight from Hanamura. I hope this is your favorite. I, uh, asked your brother about it and got this shipped over to Watchpoint while we were off on the mission.” Jesse began to ramble, fingers fidgeting with the warm bottle as he poured a drink for the other. Hanzo moved to do the same, their hands brushing against each other while they exchanged the container. Jesse couldn’t help but notice Hanzo’s smile growing wider examining the bottle. He wondered just how red his cheeks were right now from the sight.

Once again doubt fills his head as the other man is about to take a sip. He prayed to the Gods out there that Genji’s suggestion was right, that it was up to par with the archer’s taste in alcohol. He warmed it up earlier, but was it at the right temperature? Sake’s good warm and cool, but how did Hanzo prefer it?

“Is it good?” Jesse asked, when Hanzo took that first sip.

“It’s perfect.” Hanzo nodded.

“...It’s warm enough for you, right?”

“Yes, it is.”

“That’s a relief, the weather’s getting colder, thought for sure the thing would cool down when I dropped it off--”

“Jesse.” Hanzo said softly, but it was enough for the cowboy to shut up.

Jesse jolted, watching the other like a deer in headlights. “Uh, y-yeah?”   


“Are you nervous?” 

“Nervous? Naw, I’m perfectly fine!”

“Your hands.” The archer replied, eyeing the fidgety hands in question as he took another sip of sake, “It is rare to see you without your cigars, so I assumed a lack of those was the case. But you are not this questioning of your own choices. You are normally more...confident than this.” Hanzo’s free hand moved, placed over McCree’s on the blanket, squeezing slightly. “Is there anything wrong?” He turned to face Jesse, eyes serious and sincere.

“Aw hell, darlin’...” Jesse’s shoulders sagged, “It’s just...this  _ is  _ our first date, and I wanted to make a good first impression. Worried myself sick thinking I’d make a fool of myself and mess something up along the way.”

Hanzo blinked, taken by surprise for a moment, before he let out an amused huff. He set his sake down, moving to face McCree fully, taking both of the other’s hands with his own. “You have done all of this,” He gestured to the drinks, to the lights and lanterns surrounding them. “All of this, just for me. I would say you have made more than just a good impression.”

The archer leaned in, forehead pressing against Jesse’s, and the cowboy held his breath. “Thank you, Jesse. This is more than what I could have asked for. More than I even could have deserved.”

Jesse looked up at that moment, watching the archer’s expression. He had never seen Hanzo this happy  before, a smile on his lips, a hint of a blush on his cheeks -- probably from the sake, it has to be -- those dark eyes gazing at him affectionately. If his heart skipped a beat this much he wondered if he’d pass out.

And just like that, the moment was gone. “Now, let us enjoy this! I cannot be the only one drinking tonight.” Leaning back, Hanzo let go of the other’s hands, returning to his cup and taking a confident swig, chugging it all in a few gulps. 

Jesse laughed, shaking his head, “Careful darlin’, that thing cost me a fortune, you gotta savor it!” Despite his words the cowboy lifted his own cup of sake and immediately downed the whole drink. While it didn’t have as much bite as he preferred with other liquors, the smoothness of the liquid and the warmth slowly growing in his stomach was just as good, especially  when the man next to him was more than enough to satisfy him.

One entire bottle of sake later, the two were still perched at the tree, the lights lining the tree a dim glow. A passed out Hanzo laid against Jesse’s shoulder, drool spilling onto his leather jacket. Jesse watched the night sky, already thinking about their next date, and the dozens more after that, wondering if any of them could top their first.


End file.
